The Deadly Bargain
by Lynzi18
Summary: Restrictions have been placed on demons/hanyous. In retaliation, infamous gang leader InuYasha has come up with a fool-proof plan, kidnapping the senator's daughter. But getting what he wants is going to more difficult. What is the senator hiding? Inu/Kag
1. Restrictions

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or any other characters!!!!**

**I want to thank my bestest friend and partner in crime...koolkcc!!!**

**The Deadly Bargain**

Chapter One: Restrictions

They had been patiently waiting for the news to come on. Awaiting the verdict of whether or not the new bill of Demon/Hanyou Registration was going to be forced upon. The room was large and was covered head to toe in black paint with leather couches surrounding the plasma TV and a pool table in the corner. Everyone had been in there most of day, everyone except for InuYasha; who had been in his room entertaining a guest. The demons and humans waited for the news by playing pool and drinking early to ease the tension. The sound of marble balls hitting was deafened when the sound of a female news reporter came on the screen everyone froze.

"It's been said that Sen. Higurashi's bill has been passed and other demon/hanyou restriction bills will be passed along during this month" the young reporter stated to the camera. Angry growls and hisses were made at the screen showing their distaste. Miroku, a monk and the most trusted friend of InuYasha Takahshi; the leader of the gang, Darkness called up his best friend, and leader's cell.

InuYasha pounded his way through her, loving the dominance of the position he had. Growls and moans of ecstasy filled the room as the head board of the room rocked rapidly against the wall.

"OH, Innnuuu babbbyyyyyy" she yelled, collapsing onto her chest, her arms giving out. InuYasha didn't care; her collapsing actually gave him a better angle. He didn't hesitate he kept thrusting in and out of her, paying no mind to the ringing cell phone on his dresser. His companion screamed out and went limp; her walls tightening around his large shaft. InuYasha growled and thrusted one last time before violently shuddering and soaking her up with his seed. He collapsed on top of her lightly grazing her arms with his claws, smirking. The companion hadn't said anything yet her breathing becoming slow and steady. InuYasha's phone rang again and he growled, letting go of his woman and sheathing himself out of her womb and stepping away from the bed. InuYasha viciously grasped his cell and flipped it open.

"What?" he bellowed into the phone, raking his claws into his hair. An uncomfortable cough was made by the other caller,

"Inu, the bill has been passed. Everything is in motion, what do you want us to do?" Miroku asked calmly, swigging the last of his whiskey down. InuYasha grumbled lowly and stared at his companion,

"Alright, but nothing begins without my presence" he retorted, hanging up before Miroku could respond. InuYasha grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on quickly avoiding the heated gaze he was receiving from the woman on his bed. InuYasha picked up his silk red shirt and fished for the buttons; noticing that most of them had been ripped off he shrugged the garment off and walked to the glaring woman.

"My driver will take you to where ever you want to go. But be sure to be down there in ten minutes" he directed, exiting the room hearing the woman utter something under her breath. InuYasha could care less at least he got some pent up frustration out, he thought as he walked down the darkened hallway to the painting which opened up to a dark, gloomy staircase. InuYasha smirked to himself as he climbed down the stairs. His plan was almost intact just needed to executed, he thought. Soon, everything will be in place, and soon he will have control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat in her old bedroom looming at the bay window staring into the rainy night. Kagome was livid and utterly pissed at her father, she understood the fact of tightened security but being plucked from her apartment to her old home in the suburbs was another thing. Kagome nearly attacked the secret agents when they entered her home, scaring the shit out of her. Kagome willingly went making sure her father understood that she was only staying for a couple of days due to her tight schedule at school.

Kagome felt closed in and trapped watching the secret agents walk around her backyard. Kagome never felt threatened, it was usually her father who was threatened in letters but somehow this letter was different from the others. Kagome let out a deep sigh and opened her window letting the cold wind and rain rush into her room. The cold wind and rain rushed her face, calming her instantly. Kagome knew if her dad didn't lighten up on the demon/hanyou registration the threats would increase and that was something she didn't want. Kagome withdrew a cigarette from her pack in the hoodie pocket she was wearing. Making sure that there were no agents around she lit it up and inhaled deeply. Kagome, rarely smoked but the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness made her crave one. Kagome flicked the ashes of her smoke out the window, watching them blow away with the wind.

Kagome saw no use in the demon/hanyou registration there was no reason to it she thought, taking a long poll off the smoke. The growing turmoil against the humans and the demons/hanyous increased with the pressure from the government and their heavy restrictions against the demons/hanyous. Their restrictions were ridiculous and were against civil rights.

They weren't allowed to own property, purchase any electronics or automobiles; they were not allowed to attend school or own any businesses. The restrictions listing off, and now Kagome's father insisted on Demon/Hanyou registration, Kagome was irritated and let down. He had promised her that he was done with his "witch" hunt but really never stopped. Kagome knew the reasoning behind his ludicrous Demon/Hanyou crusade.

It was her mother, she had been murdered and rapped four years prior and Kagome was there to witness it. There in their own home, Kagome's mother was beaten, raped, and murdered by three wolf youkai. Eventually the attackers had been caught and brought to justice by Kagome's testimony sending them to prison for fifteen years. Not the ideal justice but at least they were in prison paying the price for what they had done to her mother. But, Kagome's father couldn't accept that not at all, he wanted them to die for what they did. No sooner did the trial end but the crusade against demons/hanyous began. Kagome finished her smoke and flicked it out the window, watching it fall onto the drenched grass. Kagome shut the window and climbed into her bed, trying to focus on something positive before she went to bed and nothing involving her father. That proved to be a much difficult task as she drifted off to sleep, not seeing the pairs of eyes from her window.

If you want to give me any suggestions of what you want to see...that would be no problem!!!! I would appreciate happy reviews and NO flamers!!!! Thank you...plz be gentle this is my first fan fic!!!!


	2. Getaway

**Chapter Two: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**The Getaway!**

Kagome had been highly irritated all day, her father ordered her to stay put for the weekend while he went trailing off to Boston and DC of press conferences. Leaving her in the care of the agents that guarded her father's house. Gazing out the window, Kagome watched as the agents changed up switching every half hour or so. While watching the switching guards she noticed that a unmarked SUV had been parked across the street for sometime, she furrowed her brows leaning outside trying to get a better look at the car. No one had gotten out or in the car it just sat there, she shrugged off the weird feeling when her cell phone began to ring. Kagome scooted across the room, jumping on to her bed grabbing her cell phone and opening it up quickly. She needed to hear someone's voice even if it had been her boyfriend, Hojo. Who she had been trying to avoid for sometime now, she was relieved to see it was her best friend Ayumi.

"Hey chikee-pooh," Kagome said happily propping herself up on her bed with her pillows. A light giggle was heard from the other end, causing Kagome to smile.

"Hey Kags!!" she squealed "I have some exciting news for you!!!" she hinted, Kagome grinned sitting up.

"Really! What?!" she asking, biting her lip in anticipation. Ayumi laughed knowing all to well that if she didn't tell Kagome soon that she would be begging and whining to know what it was.

"Eri got VIP invites to the club opening, Rattle & Hum!!" she practically yelled. Kagome jumped off her bed and ran to her closet, smiling wildly knowing the fact that she couldn't leave the house. She grinned as Ayumi talked about the club, completely tuning her out. She would have to sneak out or trick the guards somehow, she thought to herself pausing at a red cocktail dress, and then quickly discarding it.

"Kagome are you listening??" she yelled, noticeably agitated.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked sweetly, pulling out a red halter shirt that flowed down to the mid thighs and was practically a dress, she smirked.

"We are picking you up at 9:00. BE ready" she said slowly, emphasizing every word. Kagome shook her head, throwing the red shirt over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it. But you guys will have to park like a block away, I'll meet you!" Kagome explained, walking over to her antique stained dresser that was once her mothers.

"Ok, then" Ayumi said slowly as if she was trying to figure out the why.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she dug out her black tights,

"Alright, see ya then. Tootles" Kagome cheered hanging before Ayumi could say her goodbyes, which she knew would irritate her but at this present moment her mind was filled with cunning ideas. Running into her bathroom she hung up her outfit and turned on the curling iron. She paused as she glanced at her reflection,

"Dad is going to be pissed if I leave the house" she said allowed, lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. Kagome shrugged and went about getting herself primped for the club opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha had everything set, all the plans were in order and the surveillance cameras had been watching the house all night. He had Miroku and Sango staked outside the house across the street, he had Kouga, and Hiro waiting a couple blocks away for the signal to enter the house and the rest of the gang were stationed around the perimeter of the house waiting for InuYasha's confirmation. InuYasha shrugged off his black leather jacket sitting in a large leather chair behind a long desk that was covered with computer monitors from every angle. InuYasha smirked to himself, already congratulating himself in his head for a job well done.

InuYasha picked up his cell to call Miroku and double check if everything was going smoothly. To a humans hear it would have been just a muffeled tone, but to a hanyou he could hear perfectly. Sango was screaming at Miroku, InuYasha had to chuckle.

"Miroku, I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU IN THE BACK SEAT—WER ON ASSIGNMENT" she yelled, a loud smack following the rant. InuYasha shook his head, Miroku was always a horny lecher.

"Miroku!" he barked, trying not to laugh at his friend's demise.

"Yeah," Mirokeu replied, pain hinting in his voice.

"Everything fine over there?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his arm behind his head."

"Good, guards switch up every half hour. Everything is running peachy keen" he said smoothly. InuYasha nodded to himself, noting that the passenger escalade window was rolled down, with smoke coming out.

"Miroku, tell Sango to put out the smoke. That attracts unwanted attention!" he barked, hanging up the phone. There was no room for error or mistake; it was a must that everything run according to plan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome checked herself over one time before exiting her room; the black tights snugged to her luscious curves, the red halter showing off her creamy skin and perfect upper body. Her hair was curled and pinned low with a pair of chopsticks that were painted red, black and gold. Kagome grabbed her rather large black purse, shoving her black open toed heels along with it. Kagome slipped on her flip flops double checking her purse for everything and exited her room and down the stairs. Kagome could not stop grinning; she took a deep breath before letting out a large scream! In less than a minute the guards from the back and the front, barged inside with stricken faces. All at once they yelled,

"Is everything ok?", Kagome whimpered, and shook her head.

"No, my dads cat poodles, is stuck in a tree, she somehow got out of my window and got into the tree. I tried to get her but she wont come down" she exclaimed, with great exaggeration.

"Uh..." they paused all looking at each other.

"Please, you have to get her, that's my dad's precious cat" she pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes and sticking out her full bottom lip.

They all sighed, two agents went upstairs to try and coax the cat from inside and the other two went around the side of the house to coax the cat from outside. Taking this as an opportunity she bolted from the house, running to the iron gate. Kagome looked back and smiled,

"Dumb asses" she said to herself before pressing in the four digit code and sliding out of site. Kagome stopped opened up her purse and dug out her heels, slipping off the flip flops she slid on the heels increasing two inches to her height. As Kagome put her flip flops in her purse she was confronted by a tall, lean, dark haired youkai.

keep reviewing... ty aussie boy for the club name!!! Hope you guys enjoy!!


	3. Plan Executed

**The Deadly Bargain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Damn**

**Chapter Three: Plan Executed**

InuYasha stared at the monitor in utter bewilderment; the two guards who had entered the house in frenzy were now coming out but were not going back to their posts, they were heading towards the left side of the house.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled, picking up his cell dialing Miroku;s number. 

"Do you want us to send in Kouga?" Miroku asked without hesitation. InuYasha watched the screen intently; the girl came out of the house and bolted towards the gate. To his astonishment, none of the other guards had noticed. InuYasha smirked as he watched the girl leave the premises of her home and stopped, fumbling for something in her purse. 

'_This is going to be a lot easier'_ he thought, ignoring the loud nagging coming from the other end of the phone. 

"Yes, tell him to approach her. She's coming out of the gate, **now**!" he stated slyly, hanging up the phone. InuYasha fished out a cigarette from the pack and lit it up, he grinned, _'It will be interesting to see how this all plays out_' he stated to himself, leaning back in his chair; inhaling deeply on his cigarette. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome glanced at the wolf youkai before her; he was breathtakingly gorgeous, his chiseled features, his lush brown hair reaching his shoulders, his intoxicating eyes that seemed to burn through her. Kagome finally stood and readjusted her purse on her shoulder, _'is he just going to stand there and stare at me?'_ she yelled at herself. A slow seductive smirk appeared on his lips, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine. Kagome hid the shudder she felt upon his gaze and smirk that seemed to do wonders to her. 

"Is there something you need help with?" she asked politely, adjusting her purse on her shoulder yet again, out of nervousness. His smirk turned into a genuine smile which eased Kagome, as he stepped closer to her she did a heavy breath intake. Kagome had to step back just to look at him; he towered over her, his aura demanding attention.

"Actually, I'm lost. I've been wondering around the streets for hours now. See I'm new to the neighbourhood—"he stated, chuckling softly. Kagome laughed and nodded, 

"Well, lucky for you I know where we are" she began, looking down at herself, then back to the wolf man. Kagome smiled to herself at the nickname she had given him, _'wolf man, indeed'_, 

"I'm meeting my friends just down the block. Where were you hoping to go?" she asked, flaring out her shirt a bit, noticing how tight it actually was. His intense stare, was making her nervous and uncomfortable, which made her feel slightly irritated, she didn't like people getting the better of her. 

"I'm looking for centre st," he confided, running a clawed hand through his long locks. 

"Well your in luck, I'm sure my friends won't mind giving you a lift to where you need to go. I'm Kagome" she cheered, extending her hand out towards him. The wolf man smirked, and took her hand but instead of shaking it he turned her hand up and kissed her knuckles his lips barely touching almost like a breeze. Kagome blushed,

"I'm Kouga. It's a pleasure to meet you and I would be eternally grateful if you could lead the way," he assured, letting go of her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. Kagome smiled and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the meeting place. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate to say this, but damn he is good" Miroku chimed, staring out the window, watching as the couple walked down the sidewalk. Sango rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Whatever, as long as job gets done" she retorted, glancing down at her lap top that was sitting on her lap she informed the others that were surrounding the house that Kouga had approached the girl and were going south towards main intersection. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha was astonished and amused by the girl's actions; for one she didn't freak out that he was a wolf youkai and two she trusted him so easily. InuYasha was thanking the girl to himself, for making his job of kidnapping her all the more easier. Watching the monitor, InuYasha observed the girl or more so her body. The sway of her hips as she walked elicited a growl from his chest, the back of her red halter shirt came to the middle of her back in a v shape, InuYasha found the indentation of her spine was somehow erotic. InuYasha's eyes were glued to the monitor as he watched her walk; he felt his dick harden at the mere site of her. The hem of the halter hugging her slim thighs, and the black tights that seemed to enhance every one of her curves. InuYasha couldn't help but notice that the heels seemed to enhance everything; her height, her curves and her walk. InuYasha let out a growl of frustration, raking his claws through his long, silver locks. He viciously grabbed his cell calling Miroku one last time to give him the go ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was suddenly pulled to a stop and her entire body was jerked backwards towards a hard surface. A clawed hand covered her mouth and a muscular arm went around her waist, holding her tightly in place against his body. Kagome froze in shock at the situation that lay before her. _'Damn, he was lying! Shit... okay Kagome settle down just take deep breathes, you know you can get out of this... just breathe' _she calmed herself, relaxing against his hold. Kagome immediately tensed when she felt his hot breath against her neck, burning her. Kagome tugged away only to be tugged back forcefully. 

"Bitch, calm down! Don't think about trying to run because it won't work," he spoke in a harsh tone, growling lowly in her ear to get the point across. Kagome snapped, she wasn't just going to let the wolf man win; lifting up her leg she swiftly rammed her heel into his foot breaking his hold. He still had a grip on her, so Kagome took her elbow and thrust it back into his sternum. Shrugging off his offending hands Kagome dodged out of his grasp, and went into her purse, grinning she whipped out her stun gun. Leaning over the groaning wolf youkai, she placed the gun at his neck and pressed the button eliciting shocks throughout his body. Pleased with the wolf's state, Kagome ran back towards her house only to be stopped by a two people, a man wearing nothing but leather and a woman just a bit taller than herself, dressed in the same garb as the male beside her. Kagome paused to quickly evaluate the position she was in, _'I'm too far away from the gate to get back in, but the guards could still hear me right?'_ she asked herself. The two strangers approached her swiftly, rushing her. Kagome did the only thing she could do, scream

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, somebody help me! Please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that one of the guards would be able to hear her. The man pinned her arms behind her, Kagome jerked her body around to get out of the hold only to be punched by the woman standing in front of her. Kagome could taste copper in her mouth, fueling her fury, Kagome, tugged her body forward freeing her arms, but his arms came back around her shoulders jerking her head back smacking it with his. The searing pain hit her hard but she ignored it. Kagome grabbed his hand and flipped him over like he was nothing. The woman rushed her sending both girls to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Kagome grunted, trying her best to push off the woman. 

"You have two options, one) we could beat the shit out of each other till one of us bleeds to death which would really piss my boss of or two) you can just suck it up and be a big girl and come with us willingly" she exclaimed, grunting as Kagome tried to knee her. 

"Hey, watch it girly" the woman barked. Kagome was getting tired and restless, _'where are the stupid guards_' she yelled feeling the hopelessness take over. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that both the man she had flipped over and wolf man were walking towards them, _'dammit, I'm screwed now'_ she exasperated, using all her force to get the woman off of her.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she" the man in leather stated, watching the two girls from above. The woman growled, and stared up at the man, 

"'Roku, instead of watching, how about you grab the girls legs and Kouga grab her arms so I can get up" she commanded, pinning Kagome's hands above her head. Kagome squealed as she felt the man named Roku grab tightly onto her thighs. A fierce grip took hold of her arms as the woman got off of her, she wiggled to get free but both of their holds were tight and neither was going to budge. Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air and swinging as they jogged towards an SUV. Kagome could hear loud voices in the back ground; Kagome let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes, _'just a little late'_ she seethed. 

"C'mon hurry up. Place her in the back" the woman yelled, hopping into the passenger seat. Kagome felt the grasp on her legs loosen and fought with all her might to get free but all that got her was a big whack on the side of her head when she was being thrown into the back seat of the vehicle. The SUV jerked forward sending Kagome onto the floor of the car, she grunted, pain searing the back of her head. Kagome just laid there feeling helpless, she knew she could have gotten away, _'damn what am I supposed to do now?'_ she yelled at herself, being far to immersed in her own thoughts, she did not feel the fierce grip of the wolf youkai picking her up and seating her beside him, his claws digging into her hips. Kagome winced in pain, jerking out of his grasp, she sat up. Nothing but silence filled the vehicle until a cell phone rang. The driver, or Roku Kagome thought, picked up the phone and set it to speaker. A deep husky voice boomed through.

"Is it done?" he asked quickly, sounding irritated. 

"OH Mi gawd is that the great and powerful oz?" Kagome asked in a southern accent, her voice dripping with sarcasm. A chuckle was heard by the man in the front seat, Kagome smiled. She figured if she was caught might as well make their lives a living hell. 

"You must be Kagome Higurashi," the voice stated, clearly. His voice was like venom, Kagome shuddered. 

"Why, yes thank you" she responded cheekily. The wolf youkai's arm went around her waist and gripped her left arm tightly, making Kagome squirm.

"Now, wench you will soon learn who is in charge!" he exclaimed, slyly. Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, _'macho idiot'_ she thought. 

"Make sure you are not being followed" he began "Oh and also, I do not want her conscious when she arrives here. Kouga you know what to do" and with that he hung up. Kagome turned to look at the wolf beside her, only to see his face and then to have his face disappear, just as quickly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha had to hand it to her; she was one tough cookie; knocking down a youkai and fully flipping a guy who was twice her size right over her. He was surprised and intrigued by the girl, but he wouldn't let the fact that her body enticed him get in the way of the purpose of her being kidnapped. InuYasha shut off the monitor and walked out into the empty hallway, the entire house was silent. Everyone had been out on the field surrounding the Higurashi house; now that the plan was executed everyone could be sent back. InuYasha sauntered down the hall way towards his room; he smirked as he remembered the sarcastaic comments she had made. _'Fiesty and saucy'_ he thought, opening the door to his room and disappearing into the darkness. 

**Hoped you all liked it...!Reviews... Please be gentle this is my first fanfic! I will try and update every Friday for you all! I'm apologizing for the lateness of the chapter! But I will make it up to you! I hope you enjoyed this one. If you have any suggestions to hesitate to add them into ur reviews... Thanks for reading... updating soon 3 ya **


	4. Blood Fury

Kagome: 21 years old

**The Deadly Bargain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... well that sux lol**

**Chapter Four: Blood Fury**

Senator Higurashi clutched the blood red envelope as he exited the black stretched limo. He slowly tipped his head to the door man entering the Hotel, his body guards following closely behind. The main lobby of the hotel was elegantly decorated with big glass windows, soft crème coloured satin drapes pinned at the sides, marble floors that practically glittered, high ceilings with intricate gold carvings, glimmering chandeliers that seemed to dwarf the entire room and lush couches and chairs that looked good enough to sleep in. Passing the front desk towards the elevators, the women behind the desk flashed their big toothy grins as they passed.

"Good evening, Sen. Higurashi" a slim, brown eyed cheered, flipping her long locks back. All he did was tip his head in acknowledgement; for a man in his mid-forties he still got the occasional pick-up line and admirer. His boyish looks, friendly smile, lean body and the fact that his hair was still dark brown with no hint of grey in site, kept the women flocking for his attention. But he wasn't interested; he'd give them a friendly smile or curtly nod and walked away. There had been only one woman he wanted and loved and still loved till this day; his beloved wife, Yuri! She had been brutally murdered four years prior and he couldn't and wouldn't let go. He loved his daughter, but there relationship had changed since his wife's death. They hadn't spoken of the night since avoiding the subject completely.

Sen. Higurashi pressed button for the presidential suite and waited impatiently. He looked down at his hand that had been clutching the envelope since he left the dinner. He cocked his head to the side still trying to decipher the message that had been given to him in the envelope during dinner at the Annual Senators Ball. He had been chit chatting with the district attorney about his further ambitions on Demon Restrictions when a waiter had passed him the blood red envelope stating that someone had dropped it off for him and it was instructed that it was only for his eyes. Politely leaving the table he had left the room to an empty hallway. Opening up the envelope he pulled out the white piece of paper and read it; in big bold letter it said;

**MISSING SOMETHING... **

Sen. Higurashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; shaking his head he slipped the message into his suit pocket. He had been perplexed by the message the entire night, still having no idea what its significance was.

Reaching the presidential suite, both guards got out first and stood on both sides of the door as he slid the card in unlocking the door. Untying his bow-tie as he shut the door with his foot, he made his was through the living room towards his office at the back of the suite. As he opened the door there sat his advisors and close companions, one of which had been his best man at his wedding. They all stood up at his sudden presence, Ryu, a short pudgy man, Higurashi's right hand man and best friend stood in front of the desk. Rubbing his hand over his forehead, he cleared his throat as Higurashi made his way around the room.

"Sen-" Ryu said gravely. Shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the leather clad couch he walked behind the large mahogany desk and placed the envelope on the desk.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" Higurashi asked briefly, debating whether or not to tell them about the message he had received. '_No its too late, tomorrow I will bring it to there attention_' he concluded, with a nod of his head, his advisors sat down and stared at him. Higurashi laid back in his overly large computer chair and softly smiled,

"I'm positive I did not call a meeting at 11:30" he concluded, raking his hand through his hair. Ryu had turned towards Higurashi, his face grim, he planted his hands on the desk and glanced at his dear friend that looked down at the desk. Higurashi sensed something was definitely wrong with Ryu's actions; he slowly sat up and tensed as his eyes were cast to the crimson envelope.

"What is going on, Ryu?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Senator we got a call from New York" Ryu began, his voice soft barely audible. Higurashi laced his fingers together tightly and stared at Ryu.

"What about?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

"Kagome was kidnapped several hours ago. She was being carried away into an SUV by two males, one being wolf youkai. It seems they were distracted by Kagome and she got out. They heard her scream for help, but once they came to help her she was thrown into the vehicle" Ryu stated finally looking into his friends eyes.

Fury raged through his veins as he stared at Ryu.

"Everyone, leave" he said calmly, his eyes never leaving Ryu's.

"But, sir-" one began, but was cut off by Higurashi's harsh voice.

"I said leave! All of you" he barked, his hand clutching to the envelope with the message he now understood. Ryu took a step back,

"Not you Ryu, everyone else go" he seethed, standing from his chair. The room was empty everyone quickly exiting. And there in the brightly illuminated room stood Ryu and Higurashi; the room seemed to darken as Higurashi's anger grew. As the front door clicked shut, letting the two men know that everyone had left the suite. In a blink of an eye Higurashi had moved from behind the desk to having Ryu pinned up against the wall by his collar. Blood and anger in his eyes, he spoke venomously,

"**Where the fuck is she, Ryu?**"

-Sry bout the long wait.. I will be updating later on this week. Expect a loonngg chappie!! Oh and here just in case you were wondering about the ages:

**Kagome: 21 years old**

**InuYasha: 26 years old**

**Sango: 24 years old**

**Miroku: 26 years old**

Here becuz you guys are so good at reviewing I will give you alittle tidbit of the next chapter...

**Chapter Five: All Tied Up**

**... "What the hell happened!" she mumbled, scanning the room once again in hopes of spotting something she had missed. To her dismay, she found nothing, she leaned her had back against the chair and closed her eyes. The night before came rushing back to her, she groaned.**

"**Fuck" she grumbled, her brows furrowing in a light clicking sound coming from behind her. A sudden rush of heat flooded her neck, she froze.**

"**That's right doll face! Your fucked now!" a sinister voice stated, his tongue sweeping the shell of her ear; sending shivers up her back. She moved her head up avoiding his touch, her lips thinning in a grim line. Clutching the arms of the chair, she steadied her breathing waiting for the sinister man to speak. But no one spoke there was nothing but a long displeased growl that filled the room. Without warning her head was snapped back by her hair forcing her to look up into the eyes of the wolf youkai who she had given some electric shock treatment to. She gritted her teeth at the swelling pain and gave a fierce glare at the wolf staring down at her.**

"**Bitch, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" he seethed, his eyes diverting from hers and traveled down her body hungrily. A grin slowly coming onto is face, he licked his lips and met her fierce gaze...**


	5. AN

Author's Note

**Author's Note!!**

Hello, My beloved fans,

I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, there's been so much going on right now that I haven't been able to update and I apologize. Right now I'm getting all my notes together and getting chapter five and possibly six up, all of you have been great giving me reviews. I truly appreciate them all :D

I've been thinking of others stories to right… but right now my first priority is The Deadly Bargain! If you have any ideas or thoughtful suggestions I would truly appreciate them.

Well.. be looking for the updates because they're coming YOUR way!!

Love you all!


	6. Another AN! Important!

**I don't own anything..tear :'( **

**Another Author's Note**

**I know probably not what you wanted to see. Been real busy the last few months, and yes I have found all my notes and pages with my story. But I have to say there a few things I need to refine and retouch with the story. I'm going to be revising all the chapters and put a new chapter up for you :D I'm hoping I can get this all done soon for you all, just be patient with me, please!!:D **

**If there's anything you want to see happen with the story please let me know, email ****me.. **** or just leave a review! Thank you all for sticking around…**

**Love you3 Lynzi**


End file.
